1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for easily applying a compression stocking or sock to the calf and leg of the user. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a compression sock aid donning device that comprises a double paneled structure connected via a hinge, wherein each panel of the double paneled structure provides two connected panels to which the device further includes a spring member, handles, friction pads, thumb grips, gripping portions, a hook notch and a ball fastening closure mechanism.
Compression stockings and socks are specialized elastic types of hosiery that are designed to treat and prevent the occurrence of venous and other circulation disorders such as varicose veins, edema, phlebitis, lymphedema, deep vein thrombosis and the like. Such stockings and socks are intended to apply a substantial amount of pressure onto the legs of the wearer in order to increase the arterial pressure of the legs, thus causing a greater circulation of blood to the heart and greater overall circulation for the wearer. It can be quite an arduous task to apply these tight fitting socks and stockings over the foot, calves and legs of the wearer, and it can be especially difficult for the handicapped, elderly and those with limited physical abilities.
Many hosiery donning devices relate to apparatuses for applying a stocking that have loops, straps and belts through which a user can attach the straps to the hosiery and pull on the hosiery without assistance from another, and without having to bend over. Such devices are of poor construction and lack a strong and sturdy structure needed for applying tight fitting hosiery and as such, these devices can easily slip from the stocking and the user's hands
More practical methods of applying hosiery provide a trough device wherein the user can place the stocking over the trough and apply the stocking to the foot and calf of the user with relatively little bending over. However, such devices do not offer a spring induced tension that allows the user to further expand the diameter of the stocking to more easily apply the stocking thereon. These described devices cause the user to exert much energy and struggle with applying the tight fitting hosiery onto the foot, calves and legs, and further to fit the tight fitting hosiery item to the device itself.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a new and improved hosiery donning device, wherein the device enables the user to easily apply compression hosiery over the foot, calf, and leg of the user by expanding the hosiery item prior to application thereover. Specifically, the present invention provides a double paneled structure that is hingedly connected and spring biased to create a tensioned resistance that opens and closes the panels of the device. This enables the panels to be inserted into a compression hosiery item in a more collapsed state, and thereafter opened to a larger diameter prior to application of the hosiery item over the user's foot and calf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to hosiery donning devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to apparatuses used for applying hosiery, stockings and other like garments to one's foot and calf thereon. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 129,175 to Ettssell describes a strap having a hook at each end that can engage boot tugs of a boot wherein the strap is passed through the hook and attached to a slip buckle wherein the device can be passed behind the buttocks of the user in order to aid the user in drawing a boot on and up the leg of the user. However, this device provides little help for the placement of a compression stocking onto the leg of a wearer as compression stockings and socks do not provide boot tugs for attachment thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,856 to Berlin discloses a hosiery donning device comprising a relatively stiff elongate upwardly opening trough having at least one end open and adapted to receive the foot of a user therein that includes a handle means extending from one end of the trough for grasping by a user, whereby an article of hosiery can be placed over one end of the trough device. The user can place his or her foot onto the open end of the trough and can manually withdrawal the trough to pass the foot through and into the hosiery article. While this may be a helpful method, the described handle means comprises a quick releasable attachment that may prove to easily detach and thus offers a weak handle means on which to firmly and strong pull thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,209 to Clauss describes a device directed to assisting in the putting on of stockings and the like and is directed to an improved and simplified device for facilitating the putting on of stockings by invalids or those who are handicapped and unable to bend the legs or body to the extent necessary to put on stockings in the usual manner. The device comprises a pan-like slide member having a flexible strap attached at one end. The present invention however, provides a two paneled structure connected by a hinge wherein the two panels can be opened and closed via a spring member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,057 to Maclauchlan provides a device for putting on stockings that comprises a pair of wooden handles connected to members that provide a foot shaped base member in which the foot of a user can be placed therein and a stocking can be placed over the foot shaped base member. The structure of this device however, makes it quite difficult to extend a stocking all the way up the calf of the user since it only provides a foot shaped base member. The present invention provides a tube shaped structure that conforms to the typical leg calf shape that can enable the user to place a compression stocking onto the foot and extend it up the calf of the user thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,844 to James discloses a sock aid for enabling the pulling on of a sock onto a foot, and comprising a wire frame having a U-shaped heel portion part of the aid and a pulling strap secured to the heel portion wherein the user can place a sock on the end of the device and place his or her foot into the heel portion and pull the strap in order to place the sock onto the user's foot. This device however is helpful for standard socks and offers little utility in the way of compression stocking and sock applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,616 to Thom provides a hosiery donning aid apparatus that comprises a body formed as a channel having interior and exterior surfaces and two outer edges wherein the device offers a frictional arrangement consisting of a multiplicity of frictional ribs. This device however, does not provide a hinge in order to further aid the user in expanding the diameter of the hosiery in order to insert his or her foot and leg therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,796,207 to Alma describes a guide device for facilitating the putting on of a stocking by which the user may put on stockings without bending over, and without assistance by another person. The device includes a connector such as a hose supporter for detachably connecting to the guide a stocking and a strap to furnish an upwardly extending grasping portion while operating the guide. The present invention provides handles and friction pads in order to easily apply tight-fitting compression stockings onto the legs of the wearer.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. The above discussed hosiery donning devices are not specifically intended for use with compression stockings or socks and do not include the necessary elements that are commensurate with such a purpose. The above discussed devices do not provide a compression sock or stocking aid with handles, a spring mechanism, gripping portions, closure means, thumb grips, friction pads, a calf conforming structure and a hinge mechanism to allow for adjustability thereto.
The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing hosiery donning and compression sock aid devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.